


Fics for February

by Liebelit



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 17,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebelit/pseuds/Liebelit
Summary: A collection of unconnected one-shots and drabbles written for each day of February





	1. Contact

**Author's Note:**

> In February of this year I decided to try to write daily again and not just write a tiny bit of something but actually start and finish an entire fic even if it was just a little drabble every day, and this is what I came up with.  
> Some of these are random things I thought about, some are one word prompts from friends, and some are prompts from otpprompts which I'll try to find. 
> 
> Also, if there's anyone reading this who was also reading my other unfinished fics here, I don't want to abandon those but I'm not sure when I would get back into them again because I just don't have the confidence or motivation. Sorry! But in the meantime I'll try to post some of the other dozens of random fics I've written over the last couple of years and share that at least. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> So onto the first one... 
> 
> 2/1/16  
> Tittle: Contact  
> Summary: The night of celebration after the eclipse Cain goes to find Glitch.  
> Word Count: 1,225

On the night of the eclipse, the resistance erupted in joy after defeating the witch. There were still so many things to do, from capturing the few longcoats that had escaped to spreading the word of the war's end and rebuilding their land, but for now everyone was too happy and relieved to think about that. So it was only natural that when they found the wine cellar in the tower, they decided to celebrate. 

Some dedicated fighters of the resistance were stationed around the camp outside the tower as the designated watch keepers of the night, and Cain had wanted to be among them but his own son had practically ordered him to join his friends in the makeshift festivities and get some of the alcohol while he could.

The first of them he spotted was DG, who was with her family talking enthusiastically with some young members of the resistance; and Cain felt that wasn't his place, either with the royals or with the kids who had had to grow up too soon because of what his generation had failed to stop. 

Next he accidentally saw Raw, although with some difficulty, up in the balcony where they had all been watching the eclipse end and the sunlight return just a few hours ago. The young viewer was there at his side, and they seemed to have no intentions of leaving their private corner now that the wounded had been healed. That way, Cain assumed, they wouldn't be overwhelmed by the surge of emotions from all the people downstairs. 

If DG and Raw were out of the question, that left only Glitch. 

Since they had separated after witnessing the eclipse, Cain and Raw going to help in the battle still going on on the ground level while Glitch stayed with DG and the rest of the royal family, the headcase had actually been the first person in his mind that he had wanted to find. But once the fighting was over Raw had assured him he could sense that everyone was safe and alright, and Cain had decided to not look for Glitch at all. It wasn't that he didn't want to; he did, but he didn't know what that meant, his desire to make contact, and in a way it scared him away.

Now however, upon seeing everyone happy and with someone to celebrate and share the moment with, Cain thought of Glitch again. Of how he had called him sweetheart in a way that had sounded way too sincere. 

Making up his mind, Cain grabbed a bottle of cider from one of the open crates and headed back inside the tower. 

It didn't take too long to find him, as he was right where he had thought he'd be judging by the familiar voice he could hear echoing even from the hallway. But before entering the brain room and facing Glitch, Cain didn't know what to expect. Would Glitch be sad that he still wasn't complete even though the war was over and won? Would he be lonely after spending all this time alone with his brain instead of with the people outside? Would he be angry and ask Cain to leave? 

What greeted him in the slightly tinted green room however, was an ecstatic Glitch who seemed to be telling his missing piece about their travels, the bits he remembered anyway; and when the door clicked shut behind Cain he whirled around and welcomed his presence with bright smile. 

"Cain!" Glitch crossed the space between them until he was standing right in front him, and stared curiously, "What are you doing here?" 

"I--um," Cain cleared his throat, trying to get through his irrational fears, "I thought the two of us could celebrate." Then he lifted the bottle in his hand for emphasis, thinking that he would need the amber drink for courage more than for becoming festive.

"I'd love to." Glitch said sweetly as he reached out and put his hands on the bottle as well over Cain's, and then leaned in to give him an uncoordinated peck on the corner of his mouth. 

The light kiss, given so nonchalantly as if it was something they did every day, left Cain frozen in place and feeling warm all over at the same time. Now he would definitely need the courage if he was to keep up with Glitch, so he wasted no time in opening the bottle of amber liquid. 

Within the hour they were a little tipsy, passing the bottle between them since they had no glasses. They sat close to each other against the tank holding Glitch's brain, and at first they had talked about their relief and their hopes for the new times to come. Yet now they merely sat in a comfortable silence, a slight warm buzz surrounding them as they enjoyed each other's company. Every now and then Glitch's long limbs would bump and brush against him as they passed the bottle--a light touch on his arm, a crossed leg pressing into his thigh--and Cain would wonder if the other man was more drunk than he seemed; he did only have half a brain after all and alcohol was bound to cause some extra effect. But then Glitch would look at him and Cain's worries disappeared when he saw the hazy but aware glint in his eyes, and the desire that was also there.

Eventually the bottle was left behind and only the random touches remained. With his fears half chased away by the alcohol Cain found it much easier to return Glitch's kisses, to cup his cheek and gently turn his head in the right direction until their lips were making proper contact. 

After that it became even easier, and he kissed Glitch again and again as his tongue tasted the trace of cider still evident in their mouths and his hands wandered under the tattered clothes, drifting across the smooth warm skin with a gentle touch. On him, Glitch's hands were doing a similar exploration of their own as they settled on his chest, his arms, his neck, his face, and all other parts that Cain would have never allowed him to get close enough to touch until now. 

In the end, even though at some point they took off their uncomfortable clothes, their night of celebration didn't progress much further than that. Neither of them had the energy for more than the soft kisses and lazy touches, and by the time it was the early hours of the morning they were laying on top of their shed coats pressed closed together in a light doze. While Cain was still admiring Glitch's bare skin, his fingers lingering over the mix of freckles and faint scars, Glitch was mostly asleep against his chest.

When he started stirring Cain held him closer, bracing himself for the expected question. 

"Do I know you?" Glitch asked groggily, no hint of recognition in his eyes.

But Cain was prepared, and he leaned in to kiss the glitch away. "Good morning, sweetheart."

"Cain!" Glitch smiled at him, bright as the suns, and kissed him again as his hands resumed their earlier travels.

Drawn to him in a way he still feared but couldn't resist, Cain joined him and felt himself relax at the safe and loving contact.


	2. Long Stressful Lovely Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is some kind of Otherside-ish AU...
> 
> 2/2/16  
> Title: Long Stressful Lovely Day  
> Summary: Ambrose has a long day at work but it gets better in the end when he meets his cute neighbor.  
> Word Count: 1,225

By the time he made it home to his new apartment, Ambrose was worn out from the long and stressful day at work. Being a senator's chief assistant was somehow made harder than it had to be when everyone seemed to second doubt him not only because he was the new guy but also because of his age. He knew he was young and lacked some of the real world experience some other people had, being the youngest man in his position at twenty, but he had the brains for the job and that was what mattered. 

What he didn't have right now, was energy. 

All his possessions were still in boxes waiting to be unpacked and settled into place, but all Ambrose wanted to do was eat some crackers with jelly and then collapse on his unmade mattress. But he was drained of strength and when he tried opening the jar of jelly the lid wouldn't budge no matter how hard he twisted it. 

Eventually he had to give up when the friction almost cut through his fragile hands and left red welts on the normally pale skin, but he refused to go to sleep without eating the jelly he had been looking forward to all day. So he decided to do something he would usually avoid like the plague. 

Ask someone for help. 

Taking a deep breath and forcing his tired eyes to open a little more, but not too much so he didn't look like a crazy person, Ambrose left his apartment with the jar in hand and knocked softly on the door facing his own. 

It only took a few seconds for his neighbor to answer, and the sight that greeted him was a very attractive man with very blue eyes that made Ambrose forget how tired he had been just moments before.

"Oh," he gaped, at a loss for words as he hadn't expected whoever answered the door to be this cute, "Um, h-hi, you don't know me but my name's Ambrose. I just moved into the apartment right across yours?" He said, smiling and pointing awkwardly behind himself at his door. 

"Well, welcome to the building," the blond man said politely enough even as he looked at him up and down in a strange way that suggested he did look like a crazy person after all, "I just moved in last week though, so I'm sorry but I don't know the area if that's what you wanted to ask."

"No, that wasn't it." Ambrose shook his head slightly, still staring at the other man's sharp features and sun tanned skin that he certainly couldn't have gotten in the city. He wondered if this man had grown up in the countryside, being exposed to the sun and fresh air everyday, he wondered if that had been what made him look so sharp and strong and intense; and he wondered if he liked apples. Too much time must have passed during his smitten musings however, because the man cleared his throat loudly to get his attention. 

"I'm Wyatt, by the way," the blond offered with a tentative smile, as if he didn't smile very often but was making an effort, "Nice to meet you." Wyatt held out his hand and Ambrose shook it with the one that wasn't holding the jar, feeling as the warm calloused hand easily wrapped around his own.

"Nice to meet you too." Ambrose said with what he was sure was the goofiest smile ever, because he was still so exhausted that he could barely stand straight but at the same time he was genuinely excited to be meeting his cute neighbor. 

"Long day at work?" Wyatt chuckled, pointing at his disheveled shirt and tie and probably his eyes and hair and whole appearance in general; Ambrose was sure he looked like a mess. 

"You could say that again," Ambrose sighed, "I just started working at the Capitol and let me tell you, the people running our country are a pack of savage wolves." 

"Oh I think I know what you mean, I work there too and I've heard some things that I don't want to repeat."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I'm a security guard." 

"Senator Lavender Gale's chief assistant." he disclosed proudly, as that senator was one of the few morally sound people in the Capitol, "But I'm aiming for much higher than that." 

"I'm sure you are..." Wyatt said, giving him a strange look again. 

Ambrose got the feeling that there was something he was supposed to remember, but those penetrating blue eyes were too distracting. 

"So what can I help you with, Ambrose?" 

Trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach at hearing his name come from those full lips, Ambrose stammered yet again as he remembered what he had come here for in the first place. "Oh! Um, I was w-wondering if you could...open this for me?" 

He brought the jar to Wyatt's line of vision with a small nervous smile, feeling his face getting hot with embarrassment and half expecting to be laughed at for not being able to open his own jars. But instead he watched as Wyatt looked down at the jar and his mostly serious features shifted into something like a mix of amusement and nostalgia.

"They make this brand of jelly in the town I grew up in," he explained, "They say they're the best apples in the south. Kind of funny to run into it here."

"You grew up in the countryside?" Ambrose's smile got wider at having one of his suspicions confirmed.

"Yeah, I did." he said as he took the jar from Ambrose's nearly limp hand, "It's a great place to get some sun and enjoy an open space if you ever get tired of the cramped air in the city." 

Wyatt opened the jar that had given him so much trouble in one smooth twist; and Ambrose was torn between being grateful and impressed, and digging a hole to crawl into out of shame. He ended up going with the first option however, and thanked his lovely neighbor as he passed the jar back. 

"The people of your town weren't exaggerating, you know?" He added, oddly reluctant to end the conversation despite how eager he had been to get some sleep earlier. "This is definitely the best apple jelly I've tasted." 

And then, before his feet could drag him back into his empty yet cluttered apartment, Ambrose decided to do something else he normally would never do. 

"Would you like some?" He asked Wyatt, lifting the jar invitingly between them. "I have some crackers, and coffee. I don't have chairs though since my furniture doesn't arrive until next Tuesday because apparently I filled out the forms wrong and--" 

"Yes." Wyatt said, cutting his rant short, "I'd like that. And if you bring the coffee and crackers I have a couple chairs and a table we could use. How's that?" 

Ambrose beamed, "Perfect." 

For a moment, he went back into his new apartment only long enough to get the promised items, grabbing the box of crackers and can of coffee before dashing back out to join Wyatt from the countryside; and while he was still very tired and wouldn't be getting any sleep yet, he had a feeling his long day had just gotten better.


	3. An Ax and an Apple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/3/16  
> Title: An Ax and an Apple  
> Summary: Glitch glitches, Cain chops wood, and then he helps him remember as always.   
> Word Count: 728

The ax cut through the air and chopped the wood with a sharp sound that snapped Glitch's thoughts back into focus.

From what he could tell as he looked at his surroundings, it was late afternoon since the suns where beginning to set, and he was sitting crossed legged on the ground somewhere in the woods. There was a half eaten apple in his hand and a couple of semi familiar bags with blankets and other items at his side. 

His head hurt, but a quick run of his unoccupied hand down his closed zipper assured him that nothing was out of the ordinary aside from his hair being a little wet. So he shrugged, happy enough with his current circumstances, and bit into the apple. 

Oh, and there was a man chopping wood. Swinging an ax down and flexing his very shirtless muscles right in front of him. 

For a moment Glitch watched transfixed at the display as the ax went up and down in the man's hands, little bits of the chopped wood splintering in the air and mixing with sweat that glinted in the sunlight. There was something about the sight that stirred some feelings in him that he couldn't explain; and he didn't know what to do or say, so he just watched. But he must have glitched at some point, because the next time the ax struck down and got his attention again, it was nearly nighttime and his apple was as good as finished. 

He still didn't remember where he was or how he had gotten there, but that didn't seem as important when his head hurt even more than before. It almost never got like this anymore, that he could remember anyway, and he got the feeling that when it did there was something that made him feel better... If only he could remember what it was. Letting the apple fall on his lap, he brought both hands to his temple and gasped softly in pain. A sound which apparently caught the attention of the shirtless man, who was wearing a shirt now, because suddenly he was kneeling in front of him and looking genuinely concerned.

"Glitch," he said--and oh he knew his name--putting his hands on his arms in a strangely intimate way, "You okay?" 

Glitch thought of shaking his head but no, that would make things worse, so he tried talking instead. "It's not that bad. Not that bad. Not that bad. Not that--" 

"Glitch," the man said his name again, now placing one hand on his cheek and effectively stopping the loop. 

"Thanks," Glitch shivered slightly, whether from the night chill or the bad feeling after a glitch or the hand cupping his cheek he didn't know, but he really wished this man wasn't just helping to be polite. 

"Do I know you?" he asked hopefully.

The man smiled at him, a little sadly it seemed, "It's me, sweetheart." 

And with just those words the world came crashing back to Glitch's mind. 

"Cain!" he remembered, and threw himself at his lover who caught him before they hit the ground. 

Remembering something, as much as was possible for him that is, was always like finally figuring out a particularly difficult puzzle after months with no luck. It was like everything became clear and everything that didn't make sense before suddenly fell into place. Of course there were things that never really came back, like his life in general before he was headcased; but he remembered his current life, and he remembered Cain. Now he could remember that they had been out hiking, but a change of weather had skewed all their plans and while they at least didn't get soaked, they were behind schedule when it came to making camp. Cain had insisted on cutting the wood by himself and let Glitch eat something and rest, and now here they were. 

"Are you okay?" Cain asked again, still holding him tightly even though they weren't kneeling in the most comfortable position. 

"Oh," his eyes widened when he remembered his headache, and he realized it was all but gone now, "Yes, I am... I think I'm more than okay actually." Glitch smiled happily as he felt the puzzle pieces falling into place. 

"Good." Cain said, giving him one of his rare precious smiles and a soothing kiss.


	4. Being There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really really really bad day back then so that totally affected my writing that night. 
> 
> 2/4/16  
> Title: Being There  
> Summary: Something happened...he doesn't know what but Cain comforts Glitch.  
> Word Count: 193

It felt like hours must have passed as Cain held Glitch in his arms while he sobbed. 

He didn't know what had happened, what the other man had remembered to make him like this, but he hugged him through the quiet tears and shivers. The whole time they sat on the cold hard floor of the brain room, however long it was, Cain hugged him tightly and whispered any and all words of support he could think of until they got through to his hurting friend.

"I'm here, sweetheart," he said softly, stroking Glitch's soft curls that were starting to grow back and kissing his temple, "I'll listen to whatever you tell me when you're ready." 

Against his shoulder, Glitch sniffed and jerked a little as if waking up from a semi asleep state. "You would?" He asked quietly as he leaned back just enough to look him in the eye, his own brown ones red and teary and wide in anticipation. 

"Yes," Cain answered simply, "Whenever you need, I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Cain." Glitch whispered through drying tears, then gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him back.


	5. Third Beard's the Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one happened literally only because my best friend loves big beards XD
> 
> 2/5/16  
> Title: Third Beard's the Charm  
> Summary: Cain notices he's never seen Glitch with facial hair.  
> Word Count: 1,724

One of the many things that always puzzled Cain about Glitch was his lack of a beard. 

The former headcase's chin was always smooth and pale, and that would be perfectly normal if Glitch shaved every day like he did, but after the eclipse they had started sharing the same room and Cain knew for a fact that he didn't shave. 

It made him think of when he first met Glitch on the road and how his face was hairless even then. When he himself had spent a decade trapped in a prison with no means of grooming, his beard had grown down to his waist. Yet he knew that Glitch had spent about the same amount of time wandering the land as a headcase with no more than the clothes on his back, much less any razor as far as he could tell from their days together before the eclipse, and still there was never any sign of a beard. 

After casually thinking about it for some time, more precisely every time he was reminded of Glitch's beardlessness when he was the only one who needed to shave in the mornings or when he kissed an always smooth cheek, Cain came to the conclusion that either Glitch had some secret magical way of shaving that didn't include a razor, or he simply wasn't able to grow a beard at all. 

It was more out of curiosity than a real need to know, but he decided to ask about it one morning when they were still lounging in bed during a light rainstorm. 

"Hey, sweetheart," he gently stroke Glitch's cheek with his thumb for emphasis, "Why do you never have facial hair?" 

"Lavender cursed me." 

"I'm sorry, what?" Cain looked down at Glitch, taken back by his direct answer and wondered if maybe he was still asleep.

"She put a spell on me... When we were teenagers we used to complain about having to shave our newly gained body hair, so one day she got the idea of making a spell on herself so she wouldn't have to shave her legs. It was ridiculous but she offered to do the same for my beard so that it didn't grown in at all and I was a young fool so I said yes." Glitch said with a dramatic flair even as he lazily played with Cain's chest hair, "Later when I decided I wanted a beard just to see what it was like, she realized she had no idea how to undo the spell. And it's been that way ever since." 

"That's... Not what I expected." 

Glitch laughed softly, "It's nice, being able to remember that. Before I got my marbles back I always wondered why other men needed to shave every other day but I never had anything to shave." 

"Would you like to?" Cain found himself asking. 

He couldn't really imagine Glitch with a beard, but it seemed unfair that he should go his entire life without having the experience if he wanted to try it; they lived in a palace with three people who were highly skilled at magic so even though a young Lavender hadn't been able to fix the spell there had to be some way it could be done now.

"Well, yeah. I think I would like to know what it's like to have an actual beard." Glitch said as he shifted so he was lying on top of Cain and looking down at him, "But I can't so there's no point in thinking about it too much." 

"But what if you could?" Cain insisted, "Magic is a powerful thing after all." 

"What do you have in mind?" Glitch grinned knowingly. 

That was how later in the day, much later than they would have normally left the bedroom, they ended up bumping into DG and asking her for help. The princess was still relatively new to magic but by now she knew enough that she had an idea of how to do a spell that would allow Glitch to grow facial hair. So she did, and that's when things started getting strange. 

Or rather, they didn't until the next morning, when Cain woke up to a prickling feeling on his shoulder. He looked down and realized the culprit was Glitch's full black beard.  
A beard that had grown thick and a few inches long in less than a day. 

"Glitch." Cain shook Glitch's shoulder in a contained sort of frenzy, "Glitch, wake up!"

"Hmm," Glitch groaned, trying to get away from the disturbance to his sleep and dragging his beard over Cain's shoulder in the process, "It's raining again, let's just sleep okay? Sleep and rain are a good mix... And hot chocolate... But for now, sleep." 

"Maybe later, sweetheart but I think there's something you should see."

"What is it?" He mumbled without opening his eyes or moving from his curled up position. 

Cain sat up and rubbed the back of his neck as he thought of a way to say it but decided he should just be direct. "You have a beard. A very full beard."

"What?!" Glitch's eyes snapped open as he shot out of the cocoon of covers, "But DG only put the spell on me yesterday!" 

"I guess it works extra fast then." 

"Or it's compensating for all those annuals I couldn't grow a beard." Glitch said, eyes widening even more if that was possible. 

The now bearded man ran to the bathroom and locked the door, and within seconds Cain could hear the muffled 'oh gods!' even through the heavy door and the clatter as Glitch probably looked for one of Cain's razors. For a moment Cain considered going to help him or at least make sure he didn't accidentally cut himself while trying to shave the whole thing off, but Glitch was a grown man so he let him have his space and simply lied back down on the bed, trying to process what he had just seen while he waited for Glitch to come back out.

The beard had been quite impressive he had to admit, pitch black and sort of wide at the sides, and it made Glitch look very different but it was an interesting sight. However, he couldn't deny that he was somewhat relieved when Glitch came out of the bathroom without it and was clean shaven like usual. A few cuts here and there, but that was the smooth face that Cain knew and loved. 

"That was weird." Glitch shivered as he climbed back under the covers and huddled up to Cain, "I don't know if I can handle a beard... Especially one like that." 

"I agree," Cain said, glad to be holding Glitch against him again and that the prickly sensation was gone, "It was a good-looking beard but I don't know if it suits you." 

"Oh you liked it though?" Glitch smiled teasingly, nudging his stubbly chin with his knuckles, "Maybe you should grow one then." 

"Maybe I should." Cain played along but also considered it, he hadn't shaved in a couple of days and it had been a long time since he had kept a proper beard. Maybe he should grow one just to have the experience of having a massive beard like Glitch just had. 

But then Glitch kissed a sensitive spot under his jaw and Cain decided that was enough time and energy wasted on facial hair when they had another day off due to the storm and no plans to leave the bed. 

It wasn't until the next morning, when Glitch woke up with the same bushy wide beard, that they realized DG's spell was still in full effect. 

Again he shaved it off and again it grew to the same impossible size the very next morning. At that point they asked DG to undo the new spell, but to no one's surprise she couldn't figure out how. The Queen wasn't an option because she was still slowly recovering her last bit of magic, and Azkadellia wouldn't help either because she still felt too guilty to even make eye contact. 

So a week passed like that, and sometime on the fourth day Glitch decided he wouldn't even bother shaving because it would just grow back to the same size anyway. Meanwhile Cain decided he wouldn't shave either, out of sympathy at first but it quickly turned into a challenge; although his blond short patch of beard could never compete with the dark full beard Glitch had developed. 

"DG said the beard makes me look like Marx." Glitch said that morning as Cain handed him a mug of hot chocolate. 

The rainstorm hadn't ended but at least they still had a nice vacation time and Raw had just made it back from his trip to his village so they could rest knowing everyone was safe and accounted for and relax. Drinking hot chocolate while cuddling in bed on a rainy morning was a perfect way to do this, though Cain would never admit it out loud.

"Who's Marx?" He said instead, wrapping an arm around Glitch and taking a sip of his own cup of chocolate.

"An othersider philosopher. DG says he had a beard that looked just like mine." Glitch smile brightly, having become oddly proud of his beard in the last few days and Cain might have been a little jealous. But for the rest of that morning they just stayed in again and drank hot chocolate in little breaks, since they couldn't help but laugh at how the fluffy whipped cream on top stuck to their mustaches. 

Later in the day however, the end to their bearded adventure came in the form of not magic but good old fashioned botany when they bumped into Raw, the only person they knew with a respectable and natural beard, who had learned Glitch's dilemma and gave him some special leaves. The viewer said to make them into a paste, apply to the face, and then his beard would grow normally as if the two spells had never happened.

After that Glitch was free to always have his face smooth and pale again without a hair in sight like he preferred, but he also had to join Cain in the mornings to keep it that way and they were both fine with that.


	6. Salt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/6/16   
> Title: Salt  
> Summary: Cain and Glitch spend a moment together before Glitch's surgery.  
> Word Count: 173

An annual after the restoration of the Queen's reign, tensions had stabilized enough that sufficient research could be done on how to return Glitch's brain to where it belonged. 

The morning of the surgery, just mere hours before Glitch would go in to regain the part of himself he had been missing all this time, they were laying together under the covers and casually planning what they would have for dinner as if they didn't have a care in the world. 

"The doctors mentioned I might not be able to taste salt for a while though," Glitch said against the pillow, making an excited face, "I don't know how that works but I'm sure I can figure it out when I have my marbles back." 

"I'm sure you can, sweetheart." Cain kissed him lightly on the forehead as he dug his fingers into the salt and pepper curls he would be missing for some time; though he knew they would grow back soon enough. "In the meantime we'll have to eat something sweet."


	7. Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dark AU where Cain and Glitch's fates after Azkadellia took over went a little different and they meet in another way..  
> For an OTP prompt, sorry I can't find it, that was something about one of them being a prostitute/escort that the other one hires but only to talk. Though there's not much talking at all in this so I guess I didn't follow it very well. 
> 
> 2/7/16  
> Title: Talk  
> Summary: Cain needs to talk to someone and it doesn't matter who it is, not even if it's some headcased escort in the Realm of the Unwanted.  
> Word Count: 1,174

As Cain sat on the thin mattress and waited, he started having second thoughts about what he had just spent the last of his money on; but before he could get out of the seedy motel room the escort arrived. 

No special requests or preferences had been stated as far as gender or age, with the exception of it not being a minor, but still Cain was slightly taken aback as the person who entered the room was another man around his age. 

And he was a headcase, the telltale zipper undisguised on the center of his head in between matted dark curls. 

"Hi," the headcase said, smiling much too cheerfully for someone in his position, "The name's Glitch, on account of my synapses misfiring sometimes, but you can call me whatever you want." 

"Hi, I'm... Nick." There was no reason to hide his true identity down here, no one would care anymore and even if someone did, Cain himself didn't care; he was a man with no hope and no future anyway. The only reason he gave a fake name was because he felt it would be too unsettling to hear his real one coming from the lips of a sex worker in the Realm of the Unwanted, too low of a fall. 

The man before him didn't seem dirty or sleazy or malicious like others in his line of work he had seen though. He was clad in only a thin white shirt and tight black underwear, and was wearing a bit of eyeshadow and lipstick, but he seemed honest and sweet under all the styling someone else had put on him. He didn't seem like someone who deserved to be in this place, and he certainly didn't seem like any other convict Cain had ever seen before. 

"I didn't know you'd be a headcase." Cain said quietly for lack of a better way to start.

"Oh, will that be a problem?" Glitch asked boldly, his brown eyes uncharacteristically sharp and focused. 

"No," he answered sincerely as patted the bed for Glitch to join him, "I thought it might make what I want to do a bit difficult but you seem fine." 

At that he could see Glitch tense a little, before relaxing and sitting down next to him on the bed. "What did you have in mind, Nick?" 

Before Cain could answer, his mouth was taken over by Glitch's delicate lips and agile tongue in a fiery kiss. It wasn't what he wanted, not by any means, but he found it harder than he would have liked to protest when Glitch moved to straddle his lap while never breaking contact. 

The headcase had to breath at some point though, and Cain took the opportunity to grab his shoulders and gently push him back. 

"Wait, no" he grunted, still breathless from the kiss, "That's not what I wanted, zipperhead." 

"Oh, sorry... That's usually a good way to start. Good way to start. Good way to--"

"Snap out of it." Cain shook the man's slim shoulders in an attempt to stop the, well, glitch, and began to rethink if he could get what he wanted out him at all if this type of thing would happen often. 

"I'm sorry!" Glitch said when the looping stopped, "It happens sometimes but it won't be a problem. Most of the time I'm too busy to even be talking so--"

Cain grimaced at the disclosed information he didn't want to know about. "Stop. Glitch, I don't want any of that." 

"You don't want..." Glitch frowned in confusion, "Any sex?" 

"I don't want any sex." 

"Then what do you want?" He asked with a curious tilt of the head, "They only told me to do sexual things. I don't know how to do anything else for you." 

The knowledge made Cain angry and sad at the same time, and he briefly wished he could take Glitch out of here without the owners of the place hunting them down. For now though all he could do was treat him better than his other clients. 

"You don't have to do anything at all." Cain explained, "I just want to talk." 

"Talk?" Glitch looked confused again, but there was genuine interest in his bright brown eyes, "About what, Nick?" 

"How I ended up down here." He wanted to talk about much more, how he had lost his wife and son and had no will to fight for anything and anyone anymore, get it all off his chest even if it was to someone who wouldn't remember; and maybe the fact that Glitch wouldn't remember was for the best. But for some reason he had the sudden urge to tell Glitch his real name. 

There was something about the way he talked, so openly and innocently, that he liked and he wanted to hear more. It was like a reminder of a better time and place.

"Alright," Glitch said with the same cheery tone he had first used, still sitting on Cain's lap like he belonged there, "So talk." 

"Maybe you could sit back on the bed first?" He suggested, not that he was wholly uncomfortable with the position but it was more than a little distracting. "And Glitch, you can call me Cain if you want." 

"Sure, Cain," the headcased gave him a pleased smile and moved again to sit down next to him, but before he was on the mattress a small whimper left his lips and his expression changed. 

"Hey, you okay?" Cain asked worriedly, noticing when Glitch pressed a hand against his side. "What's wrong?" 

Glitch shook his head, "I'm okay, it's just a little bruise... I thought it was healed but maybe I shouldn't move around too much." 

"Well you don't have to." Cain said, struck again by that odd mix of sadness and anger that made him want to free Glitch from this hell. "Do you want to lie down for a while? We have the whole night so we could talk later if you're still up for it?" 

"You'd let me do that?" Glitch asked, his eyes wide in surprise, 

"Yes, zipperhead," Cain replied more affectionately than he anticipated, already pulling the covers back and guiding Glitch under them. "Sleep now and we'll talk later." 

"I don't know you...but thank you, Cain." Glitch whispered, kissing him quickly on the lips before carefully curling up under the sheets. 

That kiss hadn't been like the other ones. This felt lighter and chaster but also more personal, and if left Cain stunned for a moment. But when he finally recovered and looked at the headcase already resting peacefully on the motel bed, he thought maybe he should put his wishes into actions and take him away from this place after all. This unusual man was a mere stranger to him and yet Cain found himself feeling more sympathy, more anything, than he had in a long time, so maybe once he talked to Glitch he'd realize he had nothing left to lose but everything to gain.


	8. This Bold Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa sorry I hadn't updated this in forever. I have all the fics lying around since I wrote them in February and I thought I would upload them all in the same day but I was lazy and got tired after the seventh one and just told myself I would do it another day but yeah... I kinda forgot and kept putting it off and off X'D  
> But here's more. Hope you enjoy, if anyone's reading this, and let me know if you want more because I have other random fics and drabbles of this pairing that I've made over the years.
> 
> For an OTP prompt, I'm not gonna be able to find any of them at this point but I'm guessing this one was about one of them giving some unexpected PDA? No idea XD
> 
> 2/8/16  
> Title: This Bold Feeling  
> Summary: Glitch loves displaying his affection in public, Cain doesn't... but exceptions can be made.   
> Word Count: 359

After only a short time of being together with Glitch, Cain realized that once the other man became familiar and comfortable with something he was as brazen in a relationship as in anything else. 

Not that it was a surprise that someone like Glitch would be spontaneous and without filters, headcase or not, but Glitch wasn't afraid of touching him in public; of hugging him and kissing him at any time and place he wished. It seemed he didn't care or noticed what people thought, and he certainly wasn't ashamed to do what he wanted and show affection in public. 

On the other side of the coin however, Cain almost never initiated such displays and wasn't entirely comfortable receiving them either. Not because he was ashamed, but because he was a private man and thought intimacy like that should remain private.

There were times however, times like this, where he just couldn't resist. 

They were in the market like they had been countless times shopping for the week's groceries and whatever else caught Glitch's eye, and many little displays of affection had been thrown Cain's way already. A peck on the cheek here, a loose grab of the hand there, all were welcomed and appreciated even if not returned as much as if they were alone. 

The place wasn't packed with people but it was still a public space where Cain would usually never break his principles of privacy. Except when he looked at Glitch sometimes and saw him healthy and happy and just had the overwhelming urge to show his love for him even in public. It was never something specific, just the feeling being with the other man gave him. 

Out of instinct, he leaned in to kiss Glitch softly on the lips, and then went on about their shopping as if nothing was out of the ordinary. 

For a heartbeat Glitch stood there wide-eyed and with his mouth still opened as he always did whenever Cain broke the pattern, but then he grinned and boldly took his hand again. This happened without fail, and he knew the feeling he got was a feeling they both shared.


	9. Arrhythmia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about anything medical or how it's handled so if you do know about it sorry if my lack of realism makes this fic unreadable. 
> 
> For an OTP prompt, this one was obviously about one of them being a heart patient and the other one being their cardiologist who they're attracted to so that gives them heart palpitations or something and I thought that would be super fitting for this pairing XD
> 
> 2/9/16  
> Title: Arrhythmia   
> Summary: Cain is a heart patient and Ambrose is his cute doctor; accidental heart problems ensue.   
> Word Count: 1,226

"How are you feeling, dad?" Jeb asked as he entered the hospital room and settled in the now familiar chair by Cain's bedside. 

That was the way his son always greeted him when he came to visit, which was every day since he had been hospitalized a month ago for his irregular cardiac problems that had gotten worse all of a sudden. By now though, his heart capacity had increased to an acceptable level and they should be discharging him any day now. 

"Still alive, son." Cain said, expertly hiding a pinch of discomfort as he sat farther up in the bed, "You should be out there with your friends though, doing whatever college kids do these days instead of spending every day in a hospital room with your old man." 

"To be fair, I'm not here all day." Jeb pointed out with a casually curious smile, "I only come for a few hours before visiting hours end and I have no idea what you're up to the rest of the day." 

"You know, I just...read, or watch TV, or do what the doctors tell me."

"Uh-huh," his son looked unconvinced, "Anyway, are they letting you out soon or what? You told me you were well enough but when I asked a nurse outside she said they still needed to run some tests on you to figure out one more thing." 

Before he could answer, the door opened and none other than Dr. Ambrose Gale walked into the room. Of course it had to be him, because Cain just had rotten luck. 

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cain," Dr. Gale said cheerily, "How are you doing today? Sorry I came in earlier than usual but I'm very busy today and if I don't check your EKG now someone else will have to do it and we can't have that, can we?" 

"Um," Cain coughed quietly, already feeling his heart skipping a beat at the sight of his oddly beautiful cardiologist though the machines hadn't picked up on it yet, "That's okay, doctor." 

"What else is wrong with my dad?" Jeb asked all of a sudden and Cain guiltily remembered he was still in the room, "I thought he was okay now." 

"Dr. Gale, this is my son Jeb." He introduced them lamely for lack of a better distraction, even though he knew what was about to happen was inevitable. "Jeb, this is my doctor Ambrose Gale." 

"Nice to meet you, Jeb. You can call me Ambrose even though your dad's too formal and old-fashioned to do it." Dr. Gale chuckled and started looking through the chart at the end of the bed. "Your dad's fine by the way, but there's one little thing that's been happening that has us puzzled. Just random attacks of arrhythmia that we can't explain diagnostically." 

"But they aren't connected to the previous heart problems?" he pressed worriedly, then added as a side note, "I know you're doing your best though, so thank you and nice to meet you too." 

Dr. Gale gave him one of those warm gentle smiles that was among Cain's favorites. "I can assure you it's not related to what he was admitted for, Jeb. We've dealt with that and he's recovering nicely. This is just something that happens occasionally but luckily I'm always here to catch it and help him through it." 

"That's good." Jeb nodded and seemed to relax, noticing how thorough and dedicated Ambrose--Dr. Gale--was at figuring out what was Cain's mystery problem and fixing it. 

Meanwhile Cain was too focused on his doctor, entranced by the dark curls against pale skin, the optimistic spark in his big brown eyes, and the bright smiles, as he always was when the other man was present.

"You trust I'll figure it out, right Wyatt?" Ambrose turned to him, and smiled at him in that cheeky lopsided way of his that said they could use first names because they knew the other wouldn't really mind. That special smile he gave him sometimes whose entire meaning Cain still couldn't understand. 

But as before, that was what set him off and he felt his chest tighten and his heart literally beat erratically. All because his cardiologist was too pretty and Cain had the bad luck of being a cardiac patient in the first place. 

The machines he was hooked up to were making all sorts of beeping alarms to indicate what was 'wrong', and in less than an erratic heartbeat Ambrose was at one side of the bed checking him over and looking at the machines while Jeb was standing at his other side looking down at him in concern.

"Dad? What's wrong?" 

"Do you feel anything different from last time?" Ambrose asked calmly but no less worried than Jeb as he placed a cold stethoscope on Cain's chest, listening to his heartbeat and comparing it to what the machines were registering. 

"No," Cain shook his head, too ashamed to tell the real reason for his heart's condition, "I'm fine. Really. It's probably just a glitch." 

"It _can't_ be a glitch." Ambrose said in frustration as he dropped the stethoscope when he was satisfied Cain wasn't having a heart attack after all and the same was reflected on the screens and the beeping that died down as Cain got his embarrassing reaction under control. "I _personally_ made sure this equipment was checked out when your phantom arrhythmia episodes started happening, so it can't be a glitch." 

"You did?" Cain said in a way that sounded much too smitten even to his own ears, so he cleared his throat and tried again. "Maybe your technicians did a lousy job anyway. You need to do the job yourself if you want it well done." 

"Maybe you shouldn't be so cynical, Mr. Cain. It's not good for the heart." The cardiologist threw him a sharp but playful look, "But you do seem to be perfectly fine now so it was the same thing again." 

"Still no idea what it is?" 

"Oh I might have a theory or two," he smirked confidently as he gave one last look to the machinery before putting the chart back in its original place and making his way to the door, "But I'll need to do a few more tests before I'm sure." 

"How much longer do you think you'll need?" Cain asked hopefully.

"I'm positive we can have you discharged within the week." Ambrose assured him in a manner that was both teasing and serious. "For now, just do the exercises I told you. I'll be here early in the morning to discuss any other doubts you have." 

While much of the way his doctor talked and looked at him could be seen as unprofessional and Cain should hate it, it was never inappropriate or unwelcome; and he loved it.

"Thank you, doctor." Cain said with a polite nod, 

"See you tomorrow, Wyatt." Ambrose nodded back at him and gave him one last brilliant smile before going out the door as unapologetically as he had come in. 

"So," Jeb spoke up after a moment of silence, and Cain started as he realized for the second time he had forgotten his son was in the room, "That was your doctor huh?" 

"Yeah," Cain sighed sheepishly, "That was him..." 

"Okay, dad. I think I know what your 'glitch' is."


	10. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an OTP prompt, not sure what this one was... Maybe one of them kissing random parts of the other's body while they're asleep?
> 
> 2/10/16  
> Title: Kisses  
> Summary: Ambrose and Cain cuddle and share some kisses.   
> Word Count: 247

The calm of the night felt like it was dragging on into the daytime, because even when the suns rose and nature seemed to be waking up Cain and Ambrose remained in bed unperturbed. It was a warm Saturday morning and they both had the day off from their duties as royal advisor and captain of the guard, so they were free to spend the whole day in bed if they wished. 

Right now it certainly seemed that way, as it was almost noon but Ambrose was still sleeping peacefully in Cain's arms. Even before the rebrainment surgery he had always been the last to wake up, and like many other things, that hadn't changed. While Cain on the other hand, had always been an early bird and he was already up and waiting leisurely for his partner to wake up as well. In the meantime he just held Ambrose gently and left feather-light kisses here and there that might ease him into consciousness but wouldn't disturb his sleep. 

One of those kisses had been on a very old thin scar on Ambrose's shoulder blade, another on his forehead right under the most recent scar. Then he went to kiss the familiar faint scar over his chin, but just before he did Ambrose moved his head an inch down and he kissed his lips instead. 

"Good morning, sweetheart." Ambrose said after the light peck, turning the tables on Cain and leaving him blushing in the warm sunlight.


	11. Napkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an OTP prompt, this one was something about one of them making a mess all over their face and the other one cleaning it up with a napkin. The prompt sounded pretty cute but this turned out more somber for some reason...
> 
> 2/11/16  
> Title: Napkin   
> Summary: Ambrose is having a rough night but luckily Cain is always there to help.   
> Word Count: 800

On the night of the anniversary of the eclipse, there was a great celebration ball and then later on a private dinner where only the royal family and its closest friends were enjoying the special occasion. 

It was much quieter in the closed off dining room where the Queen, her consort, their two daughters, Jeb, Raw, Cain, and himself were the only ones talking and eating. For which Ambrose was grateful after the strain the hours spent at the ball had put him through. Technically he had been cleared to leave the med wing a week ago and was allowed to return to his advisor position after the successful rebrainment surgery. But he was still feeling weak on most days and while his mind seemed faster and more agile than ever his body was still awkward and uncoordinated sometimes. He hid it well however, because he didn't want to give his friends more reason to worry, especially in times like these that were supposed to be carefree.

Except one of them noticed, and never hesitated to help in the most subtle of ways. 

Even since before the surgery Ambrose had been able to tell that Cain and him were getting closer, and when he went under the knife the tin man was there every step of his recovery. He was the only one who knew about the lingering weakness or lightheadedness or all the other little things Ambrose wouldn't mention out loud, and he always lent a steadying hand on his elbow or a shoulder to lean on when it was needed. 

At night when they were in bed together, Ambrose would thank him in his own subtle ways and kiss him tenderly before falling asleep in each other’s arms; not caring if they walked out of the same room in the morning and everybody noticed. 

Their relationship was somewhat of an open secret, everyone seemed to know about it but didn't press or asked questions, and that was probably what was best right now. When the world was still in such a peaceful but fragile state of transition it was always better to do things gently and with subtlety. 

This particular night seemed to be taking too much of a toll on Ambrose though, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to make it through the rest of the dinner. Still, getting up out of the blue and leaving because his hands felt like they would stop working any moment now certainly wouldn't be subtle, so he had to try. There was also the fact that he would probably fall if he tried to walk when he felt like this, and the only reason he was still upright was probably that he had been sitting down in the first place. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Ambrose could see Cain watching him worriedly, or what he could now read as worry in Cain's face anyway, but he tried to keep his exhaustion under control so the other wouldn't notice. It took some effort, moving his hand up and down to keep eating the broth that was the last course of the meal, but he could manage. 

Or he thought he could, until his hand went nearly numb as the spoon reached his mouth and half of the broth ended up outside of his mouth and running down his chin. Most of what dripped down thankfully landed on the napkin tucked in his shirt and not on his actual clothes, but Ambrose was beyond mortified. 

Though not as much as when he felt another napkin at his chin and he turned his head, realizing Cain was wiping his face with his own napkin. When the mess was gone Cain gave his cheek one last soft caress, and then he leaned back in his seat and kept eating like nothing had happened. At first it seemed like a inconspicuous enough gesture as many others Cain had done for him, but there was something about the familiarity of this one, the lack of care for if it was seen or not, that left Ambrose blushing. 

During the whole incident the royal family and Jeb had been too immersed in talking about stories from the Otherside, so luckily only one person in the room could have noticed the brief mishap. And viewers could be discreet, so Ambrose figured it was alright. 

Luckily what was left of the dinner went without incident and soon it was time to go get some rest after a long day. As always, no one said anything when Cain and Ambrose stayed close together as they walked, or when they walked into the same room; and later that night when they were all alone Ambrose thanked Cain in ways that maybe weren't so subtle after all.


	12. Invention of Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an OTP prompt, hmm... Taking a bath together I guess? Sorry X'D No plot whatsoever, pretty straightforward, sorry for the stupid and awful summaries. 
> 
> 2/12/16   
> Title: Invention of Comfort  
> Summary: Cain and Ambrose take a bath together.   
> Word Count: 234

It had been long day and both Ambrose and Cain were exhausted and filthy after spending hours working on the inventor's new not so secret project. 

The only thing either of them had in mind was collapsing on the bed and sleeping for a couple of annuals, but their arms were covered in grease and soot up to the elbows, not to mention their clothes and faces from the few times the machine had blown up, so it was clear they needed a bath first. 

"Thank you for helping me today." Ambrose smiled softly at him as they undressed together in the bathroom, leaving their dirty clothes on the floor. 

"Anytime, sweetheart." Cain might not have had any idea of the technical aspects of his partner's work, but he knew how to use tools and follow instructions well enough. "Now let's have a quick bath and go to sleep already." 

"Let's," the inventor agreed with a light kiss, "It's been a nice day despite everything. But yes, we could really use a bath." 

Once they were naked they ran the bath and got in the bathtub together, Cain leaning against the end of the tub while Ambrose sat between his legs and leaned against his chest. It was more comfortable than it ought to be, and they never made it to the bed as neither realized it when they fell asleep against each other.


	13. The Firsts of Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently this one was also for an OTP prompt but I have no idea what it could have been about XD Maybe one asking the other to dance and/or a first kiss at a ball but that sounds too generic and tailored to this pairing so I don't know, it was probably something else. 
> 
> 2/13/16  
> Title: The Firsts of Something  
> Summary: Cain and Glitch have their first actual dance.   
> Word Count: 580

A few months after the restoration of the OZ had begun, the youngest princess and heir to the throne decide to throw a celebration in the name of love and friendship. 

It was an Otherside holiday, DG and her father insisted, where people showed appreciation to their loved ones or even told a special someone how they felt. Most people seemed to like the idea, seeing it as something lighthearted and optimistic to start their new lives after the war. But Cain just thought that it was all nonsense anyway and that while young people like his son might still have a chance at love, things like that had no use for an old lonely man like him. 

The only reason he was attending the dance was because he had promised a certain headcase that he would go. As expected the palace ballroom was packed and Cain felt claustrophobic as soon he walked in. There were just too many people, too much noise and movement. 

But it all seemed to fade away the moment he laid eyes on Glitch. 

He must have arrived just moments before Cain and was only a few yards away, not yet swallowed by the mass of people, standing straight and with pride. Under the warm lights of the grand chandelier his pale skin looked livelier and his smile looked radiant as he spotted Cain and started walking toward him. 

"Hey, Cain! Want to dance?" Glitch said with a lopsided grin, clearly remembering that day he had taken down a group of longcoats practically single handedly; though Cain had thrown in a punch of two. 

"Actually dance?" Cain asked casually as way of greeting, "I know you can fight but I'm not sure about this." 

"I'm equally skilled in this type of dance." He said, the confident smile still there as he offered his hand, "This time I'll lead and you follow."

"Yeah I think this type of dancing might be safer, sweetheart." Cain smiled back as he accepted Glitch's outstretched hand. 

His heart did a funny thing in his chest when he noticed his friend's blush at the pet name. Ever since that day in the tower, Cain had taken to calling Glitch sweetheart every now and then and the headcase's reactions to it had gotten progressively flushed; and Cain noticed it more and more. It was something that kept happening but they didn't talk about. 

But they didn't really have to, because they knew how they felt deep down. They knew they were quickly becoming best friends, and something more. Something that grew through the time they spent together on working to make the OZ a better place, the afternoons and evenings when they took the time to have meals together and talk about their day, the sparring sort of dances they had in private little moments whenever they could get them; moments like this one where it felt like they were the only two people in the world.

Neither of them was entirely sure what they were doing or where those moments would lead, but it was more than enough to live in the present and enjoy what they had now. They danced as fluidly as they sparred, as if it was second nature, but when Glitch leaned in and kissed him for the first time like it was nothing and everything at the same time, Cain thought maybe all of this love nonsense could work even for old lonely men like them.


	14. Nice Days to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sort of random one for Valentine's Day. I guess this seems like some kind of AU cross between the OZ and the Otherside... I don't know, make of it what you want but it's just a drabble so doesn't matter much anyway. 
> 
> 2/14/16   
> Title: Nice Days to Be  
> Summary: Cain and Ambrose have a chat the morning after Valentine's Day.   
> Word Count: 448

In the quiet after the Valentine's Day party the mayor's office had thrown, it was just Ambrose and Cain who were left to clean up in the early hours of the morning. 

The room was a mess of heart-shaped balloons and candy wrappers and red and pink confetti that would obviously take more than two people to make presentable again. But the political advisor and the chief of police had agreed to send the rest of the staff home and deal with it themselves, just the two of them in peace and having the best view of the city from the balcony. 

"Today was nice, right?" Ambrose asked as he tied up the fifth bag full of decorations, the last one before they took a break, "It was the first Valentine's Day where I've actually _done_ something besides mope, but I had more fun than I thought I would." 

"I agree. It was nice." Cain said, taking the bag from Ambrose's hands and setting it with the others. There was still a lot of work to do before the office looked useable but for now they walked outside to the balcony, leaning against the old stone railing and watching the sunrise together. It was terribly cliché, Ambrose thought, but he didn't care about how silly anything was as long as he got to do it with Cain at his side. 

They stood there together for a while, looking at the beautiful warm colors of the sunrise shining down on their city and enjoying each other’s company in a peaceful silence. There was still a lot of work to do to make Central City a better place, but Ambrose was sure that together they could do it; even if they started small and silly with things like a Valentine's party to boost morale. 

When the sun was high in the sky and people were starting to get up to go to work, they knew they should be getting back to their own job for the day. But before Ambrose pushed himself away from Cain's side, the chief of police, and his partner in rebuilding their city, grabbed his hand and smiled one of his rare smiles. 

"I had fun too, Ambrose. We should do more things like this, just the two of us." Cain said, and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before letting go and heading back to their mess of an office to keep cleaning up. 

After recovering from the pleasant surprise that had been Cain's cliché gestures, Ambrose grinned and followed him into the office.   
"Yep, today was nice." Ambrose sighed happily, thinking that Cain might be his partner in more than one way.


	15. Hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I keep getting worse and worse at summaries, but it's understandable when it's for drabbles, right? X'D
> 
> 2/15/16  
> Title: Hugs  
> Summary: Cain and Glitch share a hug.   
> Word Count: 623

As the afternoon turned to evening and everyone started turning in, Glitch realized that he couldn't remember where his room was. 

It had been less than a day since he had been shown to it and even less since he had walked out of it in the morning, but all he could remember was that it was next to Cain's own room. Just moments ago he had hugged almost everyone goodnight, but looking around the empty sitting room he noticed that luckily for him the tin man still hadn't headed to bed so he still had a chance to follow him down the hall and not end up lost in the palace late at night. 

"Hey, Cain?" Glitch said as he tried to suppress a yawn but failed, "Do you plan on going to sleep soon?" 

"Not yet. Why?" Cain said from where he sat on the couch, and Glitch decided it was a good idea to walk over and join him. Actually, he couldn't quite remember why he had been standing in the middle of the room rather than sitting on the couch with Cain in the first place but at least he was headed there now. 

"No particular reason," he shrugged as he sat down next to the other man, doing his best to look like everything was fine but Cain's piercing blue gaze tore the facade down and Glitch's face fell, "Okay, I can't remember where my room is." 

"So you were hoping I'd lead you there when I went to bed?" Cain asked simply, his eyes still sharp on him but also gentle and understanding. 

"Well, maybe?" Glitch said softly, looking away for just a moment, "Yeah, I was hoping I could follow you there so I didn't get lost trying to find the way myself. I know I'd get there eventually but it's nighttime already and the halls all look the same and--" 

"I was actually planning to sleep here," Cain cut in to explain, "The bed's too big and empty for me... But sure, I'll go with you. I don't want you to get lost all night in this maze of a place either."

"Oh, you would do that?" Glitch asked as he looked at the man who had only recently become his friend with new appreciation, "You'd show me where my room is even though then you'd have to make the trip all the way back here?" 

"I'm too tired to make the whole trek twice." Cain said dejectedly, "I think I'll just have to try my chances with the empty bed." 

"Or you could come into mine so it wouldn't be empty." Glitch blurted put before his half a brain caught up with his mouth. 

Now it was Cain's turn to stare in disbelief; but instead of the glare or potential smack that Glitch was expecting, Cain gave him a light shoulder bump where they touched and stood up. 

"I think I'll take you up on the offer, zipperhead." He said as he offered his hand and pulled Glitch off the couch. "At least you don't snore." 

"I wonder if that's something I developed on the road as a means to not attract unwanted attention and if I originally snored when I lived in the palace." Glitch pondered out loud, shrugging as he followed Cain out of the sitting room, "Guess we'll find out eventually."

"I guess we will, sweetheart." Cain agreed, sounding more good-naturedly than he had since...ever that they had known each other, and led the way toward the room they would be sharing. 

"Hey, Cain?" Glitch touched his shoulder to stop him and get his attention, before giving him a hug that showed how much the small act meant. "Thank you."


	16. Layers of Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm getting to that second half of the month where I didn't really like anything I wrote but anyway, here you go.
> 
> 2/16/16  
> Title: Layers of Warmth  
> Summary: Glitch and Cain warm each other up on a cold afternoon.   
> Word Count: 365

There had been some point during the day when Cain and Glitch had planned to get up from bed and be productive. The intention had been there, but as the cold hours of the morning turned into the nearly as cold hours of the afternoon, they realized it would just be one of those days were nothing got done.

Winter just had that effect on both of them. For Glitch it was that it made him sluggish and made his brain more unfocused than usual; for Cain it was that it reminded him of another life and froze his heart all over again. Sometimes Glitch would feel clearheaded enough to motivate him or he would feel stable enough to motivate Glitch, but it was inevitable that sometimes they both had an off day like this.

On days like this they just lay in bed together and curled around each other under the warm blankets; they let other people be productive.

"Do you need the beanie?" Cain asked softly, noticing how Glitch was shivering slightly even with the comforter and the body heat. 

From the looks of it he could use the otherside hat, but Glitch just shook his head jerkily without opening his eyes. 

"Mm no, I think I can get by with just stealing the blankets. Sorry." He said without real remorse, his words slurring a little in the half asleep state or the cold or both. 

"That's okay, sweetheart." Cain kissed the top of Glitch's forehead and his lips brushed the cold end of the zipper before Glitch shifted in his arms and stole a bit of the blanket on Cain's side. 

It didn't really make much of a difference though, because Glitch just huddled even closer and slid down to tuck his head under Cain's chin. The metal of the zipper was almost unbearably cold for a moment and he felt a pang of sympathy for what it must feel like for his partner, but then it slowly warmed up and he felt Glitch relax against his chest. With Glitch there, the blanket stealing made no difference to Cain because he was all the warmth he needed in this kind of day.


	17. What Spring Brings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy I can't believe I'm going to finish posting these fics basically a whole year after writing them... If anyone's still reading, sorry for my laziness! But I'll definitely try to finish posting the remaining ones sometime this month, and if anyone's out there and interested I have a lot of other random one-shots and drabbles I could post. 
> 
> 2/17/16  
> Title: What Spring Brings  
> Summary: Cain used to get depressed in the spring but lately things have been changing, thanks to a certain headcase.   
> Word Count: 295

From the rich fields of Finaqua it was clear that spring had arrived and everything was in bloom and full of life. 

There was a time when Cain had dreaded spring because it had brought not only allergies but also nostalgic memories that were too much sometimes. But when he and Glitch walked through the many gardens they were surrounded by the new fresh flowers, and the suns shining down on them brightly brought up his mood. 

Out here in the middle of nowhere it was easier to deal with the reconstruction of the OZ, away from the dark claustrophobic air of the city, and Cain was infinitely grateful for the opportunity to do his part here. He could have managed in the city if he had had to, could have become a tin man there again and work day and night to fight the crime that had consumed the place during the witch's reign, but he didn't want to. For reasons he couldn't quite explain yet he was happier training the new tin men here in Finaqua and living among the royal family and the people who had become his closest friends. 

And on the days they were free, because while there was still an immense amount of work to do the Queen had declared early on that no one would overwork themselves, he was happiest in the company of Glitch. 

For reasons he couldn't understand yet, the headcase, now his best friend, had burrowed his way into Cain's cold heart and thawed it out with his warm hugs and smiles. They were all little kind gestures that even inspired smiles out of Cain himself, and the more time he spend with Glitch amid the flowers the more reason he had to love spring.


	18. Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliche as hell XD 
> 
> 2/18/16  
> Title: Thunder   
> Summary: Glitch is scared of thunder; Cain to the rescue.   
> Word Count: 399

The thunderstorm had been raging for hours and Cain was beginning to get worried about Glitch. 

It was common knowledge by now that he was scared of many things including heights, spiders, mobats, fire, and thunder; but to make matters worse the lights had gone out and the worse the storm got the more Glitch panicked. 

They were huddled close together in bed, and Cain just held Glitch protectively as he started every time lightning stroke and thunder followed. 

"It's okay, sweetheart." He said softly, having said so many times before that night in an effort to calm his lover and prevent any more glitching, "We're safe here." 

"I-I know," Glitch nodded, his eyes a little too wide in fear, "I just really hate thunder!" 

"Don't worry, the storm will be over soon. But for now let me make it better for you." Cain said, and leaned in to close the small distance between their lips. 

He kissed Glitch gently and hesitantly at first, partly because he wanted to distract him from what was causing him so much distress and partly because he just wanted to kiss him. After a quiet moment where there was just the feeling of the delicate lips against his own and the sound of rain outside, Glitch kissed him back with more intensity and soon they were pressed even closer and touching everywhere; the storm definitely forgotten. 

Until a violently loud clap of thunder shattered the quiet and Glitch was so startled that he bit Cain's lip. 

"Ow!" He yelped as the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth.

"I'm sorry!" Glitch gasped, at the sight, "I'm just a little jumpy--a little jumpy--a little--"

"Hey, sweetheart," Cain said, effectively stopping the glitch as always with that one word and giving his headcase a playful smile, "It's fine, I just wasn't expecting your reflexes to be this dangerous even in bed, but I can take it." 

"Oh, is that so?" Glitch returned the smirk, "I'm still sorry though... So let me make it better for you." 

With a gentle touch, Glitch licked the blood away and then kissed the split lip, then gave Cain a proper kiss again that was more careful than the first one but not any less passionate. At some point the thunder lessened and the power came back on, but they were too distracted by then to notice.


	19. Lover not a Hiker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/19/16  
> Title: Lover not a Hiker  
> Summary: Cain wants to go out hiking and Ambrose is equally excited and terrified.   
> Word Count: 493

One day when the new reign was more stable and everyone had time for such things as hobbies and personal time again, Cain had the brilliant idea of going trekking through the woods just off the yellow brick road. He had asked Ambrose to join him on the short trip and the royal advisor had two conflicting reactions.

Part of him was excited that Cain wanted to spend his time off with him, doing something he enjoyed where there would be no one else around to interrupt. But another part of him was nervous for not so good reasons. Even as a headcase he had known he was a thinker, not a hiker! And in the woods of the OZ there were many things that could kill a man. Especially bugs, he hated bugs. 

But in the end his thoughts always came back to Cain and how much it truly meant that he was taking this step with him, and the answer became obvious. It was a no-brainer; he hated hiking, but Cain liked it and he would do it for him. 

The day the date was set, though Ambrose wasn't sure if it was a date because it didn't seem like one but it felt like one, they headed out into the woods early in the morning with their packs ready. There had been moments before, where they were together and it seemed clear they both wanted things to head in that direction, but neither had taken the chance to say it yet. If a hiking trip was how it would happen then Ambrose was up for it, dangers of the OZ be damned. Though the fact that they would be out there walking in the wild for so long that they needed to bring things in packs was cause enough for Ambrose to start getting nervous again. 

But then he noticed Cain had stopped walking next to him and was giving him a serious look, and his sense of wrongness tingled.

"What's wrong?" He frowned worriedly as Cain stepped closer to him very slowly,

"Just...don't...move."

And with that Cain quickly swiped some _thing_ off his shoulder, but out of the corner of his eye Ambrose could see enough thin colorful hairs and legs to know it was something alive and that had probably meant to kill him. 

"Oh gods," Ambrose shivered in fear and disgust, and the tin man just gave him a light chuckle. "I hate bugs. And hiking." 

"It's okay, it's gone now." Cain said as he dusted off his coat where the little creepy creature had been. "Do you want to head back to the palace? We don't need to be out here all day, I really just wanted to spend some alone time with you."

Suddenly it felt like the anxious feelings related to hiking were gone, and Ambrose just grinned and shook his head. "No, let's keep going. I hate hiking but I really like you."


	20. The Noodle Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was such a mess.. I remember I had no idea what to write that night and I think my friend suggested something with a ghost but I still had no real idea or direction so I ended up with this thing. I think it was probably also vaguely inspired by the movie 1408 X'D
> 
> 2/20/16  
> Title: The Noodle Ghost  
> Summary: Everyone has to stay at a seemingly nice hotel, but there's just one problem...   
> Word Count: 733

While the Winter Island and Finaquan palaces underwent some major reconstruction, the royal family and the heroes of the OZ had no other choice but to stay at a hotel.

The list of hotels in Central City wasn't a very long or extravagant one since most people didn't have the means to stay at a fancy hotel during a war, so none of the places available were really fit for royalty. 

There had only been one hotel that was suitable enough and had survived the witch's rule. It was very old and lavish, and even the towels in the bathroom looked more expensive and luxurious than anything Cain had ever owned. Just the bedroom where he and Glitch would be staying was bigger than his old house, and most of all Cain was glad to finally sleep in a real bed. Overall the hotel seemed to be the ideal place to stay for the time they would need it.

Except it was rumored to be haunted. 

"Um, so why exactly do they say there's a ghost here?" Glitch asked nervously as he spun the spoon in his bowl of soup with a shaky hand. 

They were all gathered for dinner in the private dining room the hotel had set up for them, and if Cain had to guess he'd say none of them wanted to leave the comfort that being in a group provided. But some of them were braver than others.

"Do you really want to know?" DG said with a barely hidden mischievous smirk.

"Well, no," he looked down timidly and frowned into his bowl of noodles, "But if it's because some guy died in the elevator or something like that then I think I'd like to know so I can avoid the elevator. Or I guess I would forget about it and Cain would have to remind me." Glitch then turned to him and held his hand on the table, "You'd tell me, right Cain?" 

"Sure, sweetheart." Cain answered without hesitation, "But..."

"But what?" Glitch said in fear, 

"Bad feelings in this room..." Raw said under his breath as Kalm nodded in agreement and the rest of the royal family just kept eating their dinner in a tense silence. 

"But," DG said, still smiling maliciously like she was enjoying this way too much, "The guy who people say is the ghost haunting this place had--"

"Kid, maybe it's better if we don't say." Cain warned, a feeling of protectiveness taking over when he noticed how Glitch was shaking against him.

"Don't say what?!" The advisor demanded, and the princess finished her sentence before Cain could stop her.

"Had drowned in his noodle soup." 

The spoon Glitch had been holding clattered to the floor and Cain winced as a very scared headcase threw himself at him. 

"Cain! Why didn't you tell me?!" His lover cried in an almost comical way, "Why did you let me eat noodle soup? Why are we all eating noodle soup?!"

"Oh, my poor Ambrose." The Queen said when she saw the state Glitch was in, "It was all they have. The hotel managed to keep running but not without a few adjustments and the menu was one of them." 

"But now the ghost will be probably be after us." Glitch whimpered and clung closer to Cain, who didn't believe in ghosts at all but he needed to do something.

"We all ate it though," he said softly, wrapping an arm against Glitch, "And I'm sure no ghost can take all of us at once, so we'll be safe if we stick together." 

"You think so?" Glitch asked hopefully, "You all think that would work to keep the noodle ghost away?" 

"Yep," DG grinned, "We'll have a slumber party!" 

"Oh!" Glitch returned the excited smile, "I've always wanted to have a slumber party!"

And so it was that the royal family and the heroes of the OZ ended up all sleeping together in one room, having a most undignified slumber party. The Queen and her consort obviously took the bed, and the rest of them settled down across the spacious floor in little groups of their own. The floor was hard and cold and miles away from what Cain had been looking forward to, but at least Glitch was by his side feeling safe and comforted and for that more than anything else he was glad.


	21. Karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last ones are too bad and random to describe. Sorry X'D
> 
> 2/21/16  
> Title: Karma  
> Summary: Cain has earned some good karma.  
> Word Count: 268

The day had started out pretty well for Cain, and the unusual streak of luck only seemed to be continuing. 

First he had woken up next to Glitch and his lover had remembered his name unprompted, then the sky was clear and the weather in perfect conditions for training the new tin men outside, and to top it off there hadn't even been any crazy incidents to deal with; no strange misuses of magic by the youngest princess, or any shenanigans caused by a seer who saw too much, or any explosions from his headcase's lab. 

It was shaping up to be pretty much the perfect day. 

As a man who some would describe as skeptical or even cynical, though that last one was mostly Glitch, he had chalked it all up to luck. That is until he joined his lover for lunch and told him about all about it.

"Oh it's not luck." Glitch said with an impish smile as he stole a piece of Cain's pie, "It's just good karma." 

"Karma?" Cain raised an eyebrow, "Karma for what?" 

"You know," Glitch wiggled his own eyebrows suggestively, "For what you did to me last night. It was amazing so today you have good karma for it." 

"I don't think that's how karma works, sweetheart." He said out loud, stealing back a piece of pie from Glitch's plate. In his mind, Cain told himself that even if he was skeptical about the technicalities of karma what they had done the previous night was definitely something he would like to repeat if it earned him a day like this.


	22. A Sweet Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/22/16  
> Title: A Sweet Rest  
> Summary: Glitch is sick and Cain does all he can to help.   
> Word Count: 528

"Time to wake up, sweetheart." Cain said quietly as he tried to rouse Glitch out of his fretful sleep. "You need to take your medicine now." 

The sick man whimpered and turned away from his touch but Cain just tried harder to bring his lover back to consciousness and away from the fever-induced confusion. 

"Glitch," he called again, more sharply this time, and stroke a slim shoulder, "You can go back to sleep as soon as you take it but you need to cooperate. Please." 

His concern only grew when, after leaning down to place a kiss on the pale forehead, he found Glitch's temperature was even higher than before he had ventured out in the rain to the nearest village. 

"Please, sweetheart..." Cain murmured worriedly against the hot skin, "Please wake up for me?" 

The gods must have answered him because at that moment Glitch shifted under him and his eyes fluttered open.

"C-Cain?" His voice was dry and groggy, and his movements were sluggish as he looked around, but he recognized him and that could only be a good sign. "What happened?" 

"You've been seriously sick for two days is what happened," Cain answered, simultaneously concerned and relieved that Glitch didn't remember the last couple of days. "You took a turn for the worst and I couldn't take you out in this weather we've been having so I left this morning for medicine."

"Oh," Glitch said, blinking slowly in a way that made Cain doubt how much of that he had taken in, but the headcase always surprised him, "So I should take it now," he coughed, "and that's why you so rudely woke me up?" 

"Exactly," Cain felt another small wave of relieve that Glitch was lucid enough to attempt a quip, and he felt the tension that had been with him for the last few days start to ease up. Though he was still on alert, and his arm curled up protectively around Glitch as he helped him sit up enough to drink the honey-like medicine along with some water. The vertical position seemed to be too much for Glitch's weak body to handle however, and just moments after taking the much-needed liquids he was panting softly and slumping against Cain.

"I'm tired," Glitch mumbled, his face pressed sideways on Cain's chest and his eyes already closed. 

"Sleep," Cain said and kissed the top of his head, right on the zipper that was warmer than usual, "I'll wake you up in four hours for the next round." 

"Thank you, Cain... Love you." Glitch said, words slurring with fever and medication and barely stronger than a whisper. But Cain still caught it and then watched as he quickly slipped into a much healthier rest. 

For a moment he considered laying him back down on the bed, but Glitch looked too peaceful leaning half-upright against his chest, more peaceful than he had since his illness began; and having him in his arms made Cain feel like it would be alright and he could keep him safe, so he stayed where he was and let him sleep.

"I love you too, sweetheart."


	23. Interference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is some sort of AU but still not too different from usual.. Cain's a cop, Ambrose is in politics. Also, I can't write porn. I'm terrible at it. So skip if you don't want bad car sex. 
> 
> Title: Interference  
> Summary: After an incident at an evening gone wrong Cain and Ambrose have sex and shake off the nerves.   
> Word Count: 709

When Cain turned off the car engine the only sound remaining between him and the mayor's advisor seating next to him was the rain pouring outside. 

They were just outside Ambrose's apartment but neither had an umbrella and Cain didn't want the other man to walk out in this weather. Not that he looked ready to get out of the safety of the police car anyway. Beside him, Ambrose was shaking slightly, his pale skin taking an almost bluish tone framed by the rain. 

With his hands still on the wheel, Cain finally let out the tense sigh he had been holding and looked sideways at Ambrose in concern, noticing the already bruising marks on his neck. 

"Are you okay?" Cain frowned as he reached a hand to the advisor's loose collar, "We should have gone to the hospital." 

"No," Ambrose said too quickly, flinching away from his touch reflexively, "I'm fine." 

"Okay." Cain let his hand fall back on the wheel, if only to be holding onto something so he wouldn't go and brutally hunt down the person that had hurt Ambrose.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, "I know you're worried but I'm fine. Really." 

There was another moment of silence only interrupted by the rain, before the tension between them exploded and Cain's hands found their way to Ambrose, who didn't flinch away this time but instead leaned into the touch. 

"Are you really okay?" Cain said roughly in between frantic kisses, "We shouldn't do this if you're not okay." 

"You underestimate me, officer Cain." Was all Ambrose said before dragging him in and kissing him fiercely, his graceful arms around Cain's neck. 

There was suddenly too much space between them and with a little effort they shuffled to the backseat, Cain landing unceremoniously on the upholstery and Ambrose landing on him. The seatbelt catches were digging into his back but the feeling of having Ambrose safe and moving against him more than made up for it. They pressed clumsily and with abandon against each other, not caring about where they were as the pouring rain continued outside and masked their moans and grunts of pleasure. 

Close to coming already due to the adrenaline and scare they had gone through that night, Cain realized they hadn't even bothered to take off their clothes. They just kissed roughly, almost never breaking the contact, and met each others hard desperate thrusts through their fine pants. Until Ambrose shook with a strangled gasp and then slumped against Cain's chest; the blissful look on the advisor's face as he came and the feeling of the warm spot spreading on the front of his pants was enough for Cain to jerk up one last time and follow Ambrose down the same path. 

He didn't know how long they stayed laying bonelessly in the back of his police car, but by the time Cain had regained his breath and sense of awareness enough to place a gentle kiss to the bruise at Ambrose's neck, he also realized the rain had gone down to an acceptable drizzle. 

"If you want to get out now's the time, Mr. Gale." He sighed, remembering this little encounter could never be repeated or acknowledged. 

"And what if I don't want to get out?" Ambrose asked softly, stroking the silvery hairs poking through the open collar of Cain's shirt, "Or... What if I wanted you to come in with me?" 

"We could get in trouble." Cain said heavily, "It would be bad for your job." 

"Well it can't be worse than a badly planned assassination attempt." 

"Don't joke about that." 

"Sorry. Too soon?" he could feel Ambrose's sheepish smile against his chest and he couldn't help that his lips tugged at the other man's ever present optimism.

"I'll accept your offer for tonight, Mr. Gale... Ambrose." Cain tried experimentally and liked how the advisor's name felt on his lips. "But after that I don't know."

"I think tonight is good enough for now, Wyatt." Ambrose said huskily, and Cain realized he liked hearing his own name on the other man's lips too. Lifting himself up slightly, Ambrose kissed him and then kissed the hand Cain had absentmindedly placed on his neck. "Now let's get out of this rain, shall we?"


	24. Never too Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it's been forever since I started uploading this and even though these drabbles were all written in February of 2016 I've been incredibly lazy and never finished posting them all. But here we go, in case anyone would still like reading them. 
> 
> Title: Never too Late  
> Summary: Cain has a "glitch" but Ambrose can forgive and forget.   
> Word Count: 351

As hard as the last week had been on them and as much as they both wanted to spend time apart on most days, the royal advisor and the captain of the guard would still regularly try to make time for each other. 

Normally Cain would visit Ambrose at his lab during his lunch break, or Ambrose would come and find him at some odd hour of the day he decided to take off and drag him away into one of their rooms. But they always met up at night every day, whether it was sooner or later. 

Except there were some times when even a perfectly capable captain of the guard could get too tired to remember even something he dearly wanted to do and looked forward to all day. 

Early in the morning before heading into work, Cain rushed to Ambrose's room and knocked on the door, hoping they wouldn't have to count this as a lost night even though it clearly was. The door opened and Ambrose was there, ready for the new day and giving him a small amused smile.

"And they call me the scatterbrain." He said as greeting, "Nice to see you made it at point, tin man, though I do think you fell asleep and are more than a few hours late."

"Sorry," Cain breathed quickly, leaning in to capture the other man's mouth in a kiss, "Let me make up for it please?" 

"Hmm..." 

As Ambrose pursed his lips and pondered his fate for the missed night, Cain stood back a little to catch his breath and just looked at his lover. Even after the surgery and becoming advisor again, the zipper had had to be left in and he not only acted just like Glitch but he looked like Glitch too; he was just calmer, and he liked to be called by his real name now that he could remember it. Sometimes he was also more playful. 

"I supposed you might not be that late." Ambrose grinned and pulled him back in, "We have ten minutes, sweetheart." 

"We can work with that."


	25. Bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bittersweet  
> Summary: Ambrose has given up, Glitch is still trying, and Cain is the missing piece that makes it all better.   
> Word Count: 753

Today was not a good day. 

A part of Ambrose knew it deep in his bones, noticed how he had been slipping lately; wrong calculations, missing meals, little mistakes and stumbles that made people look at him with pity. Even after the surgery that gave him back his brain they still happened. 

Little glitches that were no one’s fault. 

Another part of Ambrose however, the part that was currently struggling to get up from the bed, to just move and do something with his new lease on life, didn't much mind the glitches or thought they made his days any worse. That part was used to them. 

That was the part of him that had dealt with a fragmented mind for annuals, and adapted to it in ways that Ambrose was still surprised to learn. The part that was mostly him though, the one who was currently lying bonelessly on his bed, red uniform coat on but no will to get up and get to work, had spent that same agonizingly long amount of time trapped in his own mind. It wasn't actually nearly as bad as it sounded. There had been no sensation, no people, no light; but he had been safe with his own thoughts, and there had been no glitches. 

In any case he had to hand it to that part of him that had handled the glitches, for it was as brave as and possibly braver than him. At least he was trying to get up. 

Not to mention he was the one who had met Wyatt Cain and kept him in his life.

"Glitch?" The familiar, yet unusually soft voice called out for him, "Ambrose? Are you alright, sweetheart?"

The last word, overused as it was, always stirred something in him. Whether it was before or after the surgery, when he was glitching or when he was perfectly fine, that little petname always made the glitches go away and made him feel more alive. Blinking his eyes open, he realized he had left the door open after failing to leave his room that morning and that Cain had just let himself in; he didn't know if he thought it was invasive or comforting. Probably both parts him had their own opinion. 

"Are you okay?" Cain asked again, even softer if it was possible, and stood in front of him looking concerned and unsure of how to proceed. 

"I can't move." Ambrose said quietly, deciding to tell the truth instead of some thinly veiled excuse, "I-I'm trying but I can't." 

"What do you need?" He moved closer, not enough to be touching his bent knees but closer nonetheless. 

"I don't know." That was true enough, at least from his side of things, but there was something he felt he should try. Because he owed it to himself for giving up on the bad days. "What would have Glitch wanted?" 

From his limited vantage point, he thought he saw a tiny gasp from Cain, before he closed his mouth and stepped forward again; this time enough to touch. 

"Do you trust me?" Cain asked as he took off his coat and his shoes.

Still lying immobile on the bed, Ambrose considered that. The truth was he barely knew Cain. The memories of him were there but he wasn't the one who had gotten to know him. Though that part of him was quiet and at ease now, so he supposed that was answer enough. 

"Yes." He said, feeling like it was true, and Cain took off his own shoes before kneeling beside him. 

With surprising gentleness he braced Ambrose in his arms and scooped him up until they were both settled entirely on the bed. Then he turned Ambrose onto his side, facing him, and Ambrose felt like he should be embarrassed or angry or depressed that anyone was handling him around in this way. But there nothing but care and love in Cain's sturdy hands and none of Ambrose minded being moved around by them. 

Once they were settled in the position Cain had led them to, he started massaging Ambrose's temples and tearing away the headache he hadn't even noticed had been bothering him since the day began. There was something so familiar about all this, like the memories were there but he hadn't been the one to experience them. Though if this was what Glitch wanted, he could see why; since both parts of Ambrose were at peace when Cain brought some light back into their life.


	26. Flowers for Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Flowers for Friday  
> Summary: After a fight with Glitch, Cain thinks he'll have a bad day but gets a surprise.   
> Word Count: 428

The morning after a fight with Glitch, Cain walked into the tin man station expecting to have a terrible day only to have to go to the apartment he barely lived in anymore and spend the rest of his Friday alone. 

Even worse was that it hadn't been a particularly heated argument, just some misunderstandings on both sides that would probably cause yet another rift between them for some time. With a sigh and a heavy heart, Cain opened the door to his office with no high hopes for the day. 

And then he saw the flowers on his desk, and the folded note tied around the vase. 

Instead of the typical roses he would have scoffed at, there were two sunflowers in a simple but pretty vase on his desk. There was no question who they were from but Cain still read the note in with a sense of excitement he hadn't felt in a long while. 

_My Dear Cain,_

_I'm sorry about what happened last night. After you left I thought about a lot of things I would like to say to fix things, or at least I think I did, but now I can't remember._

_I decided to take a walk through the gardens to see if it could help my synapses start firing up again. It didn't work but I found these two flowers while I was there. They were part of a bigger patch of sunflowers but they got a little damaged and the gardener was going to cut them and throw them out but that seemed sad so I said I'd take them. They're not the prettiest of flowers but I like them anyway. Hope you do too._

_And if you would join me for lunch and help me remember what I wanted to say to make things up to you I would also like that very very very much._

_Love,_

_Your Glitch_

After putting the note down and glancing back at the two flowers, Cain noticed for the first time that they were indeed a little damaged. One of them was missing a few petals on top, and the other's stem was sort of darkened at the middle and slightly bent sideways where it leaned on the other flower. It was obvious why Glitch had liked them, what they reminded him of, and Cain saw it and liked them too. 

With a smile, he carefully folded the note into his pocket and settled in to work with the flowers on his desk reminding him he wouldn't be spending his Friday alone.


	27. The Love that's Sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I was listening to the Beatles while I wrote this and it became a bit of a song fic? So obviously I don't own any recognizable lines. 
> 
> Title: The Love that's Sleeping   
> Summary: Cain goes to an old park.   
> Word Count: 325

The old town square of the city had seen better days, but Cain was glad to see it was open again and in use. The last time he had been here had been some months before the Queen's throne was taken. Back then the city had added brand new benches and paths for the park goers, birds sang, trees had been in bloom, and everything had been alive; he had come with Jeb and Adora and it had been the last moment he could remember where everything had been alright. 

After the coup, after the Queen and her advisor went missing, everything had been thrown into an uncertain future and taking care of a little spot in the city that contributed nothing to survival had been no one's priority. 

Now that everything was back to its rightful place, everything that could be anyway, the square had been reopened and partially restored and like the land itself was on the road to recovery. But there were some things that could never be recovered. 

While new birds sang, trees were in new bloom, and new young people strolled all around him, Cain just sat alone on one of the new benches; his tears falling on the old faded concrete between his feet. 

The city was slowly being put back together, but he had lost his first love and he doubted the same could be done for his heart. 

But then someone sat next to him on the bench, and a familiar pale hand covered his own offering quiet support. Taking a small shuddering breath, Cain noticed the tears were stopping now that Glitch was at his side, and he realized what how blinded by the past he had been to not see what the future could bring. 

It was true there were some things that had been lost forever, and it had damaged them all, but maybe it was time to unfold the love that was sleeping.


	28. From the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: From the Heart  
> Summary: Glitch receives mysterious notes.   
> Word Count: 211

A few days after the unsuccessful surgery to put his brain back where it belonged, Glitch started finding little notes. 

There was one on his bedside when he first woke up, later they told him his condition had been so delicate that no one was allowed to visit him for very long. But even after he got better enough and his friends were allowed to come in regularly, the notes kept appearing; and after some effort to decipher the scraggly handwriting he realized they were from Cain, who had been there for him all this time. Through his recovery Cain was still there just as consistently as the little notes of encouragement and Glitch felt like he was not only getting stronger but that they were getting closer with every passing day. The notes never came up in conversation, but Glitch kept finding them at random times when he was alone, and even though he couldn't really read what was on them he found they helped him to move on from his loss. 

Having Cain with him helped, not only with his glitches and grief but with his heart and soul, because even if he couldn't read the illegible notes there were always two words he could make out. 

_With love._


	29. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one! Finally. I wrote this one on 2/29/2016 and it was based on an otppromts prompt and I can't find it but you can guess what it might have been just from reading the drabble :) I'm glad I finally posted all of them and hope anyone out there who still wants to see stuff for this pairing enjoyed them. 
> 
> Title: Surprise  
> Summary: Things don't go according to Glitch's plan but he gets what he wants anyway.   
> Word Count: 263

The plan had been to lean in as quickly as he could and surprise Cain with a kiss, but the tin man had faster reflexes than Glitch had anticipated and his lips ended up coming into contact with a raised hand rather than a perfect full mouth. 

"Aw, come one, Cain!" Glitch mumbled against the broad palm, "I know you want to kiss me too, I've seen you looking back at me." 

For a second he thought he saw color pooling on Cain's cheeks but that couldn't be, Cain didn't blush. Did he? 

"No." Cain said in a cold and direct tone that was more like Cain, "What you can be sure of is that I'm not fond of surprises so move on, Glitch." 

Well that was thoroughly disappointing and not at all how he thought things would go, Glitch thought as he pouted. The hand that had been practically clasped around his mouth let go and Glitch took a sad step backwards; he still very much wanted to kiss Cain but of course he wouldn't if the other man didn't want to. Which he very clearly didn't. 

But just after he had turned around back the way he came, Cain's sturdy hand tapped his slumped shoulder. 

"Hey, wait a minute, sweetheart." 

"Wh—" he was about to say something, but suddenly he couldn't remember what he had been about to say because those lips were covering his own, because Cain was kissing him. It took him completely by surprise and made him glitch in a way that wasn't unpleasant in the slightest.


End file.
